The scope of this project is to define the molecular events involved in the neuronal induction of serotonin-N-acetyltransferase in the pineal gland. During the course of this investigation it was found that there seemed to be no significant change in gross RNA synthesis, however, general protein synthesis was uniformly elevated approximately 20%. Immediately upon beta-agonist stimulation of pineal gland adenylate cyclase, and cyclic AMP content were elevated and a nuclear protein was phosphorylated. This protein remained phosphorylated during the actinomycin D sensitive phase of enzyme induction. Approximately 70% of the poly(A) containing RNA synthesis of the pineal gland could be inhibited by actinomycin D or alpha-amanitin without affecting enzyme induction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Winters, K., Morrissey, J.J., Loos, P.J. and Lovenberg, W.: Pineal protein phosphorylation during N-acetyltransferase induction. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 74: 1928-1931, 1977. Morrissey, J.J. and Lovenberg, W.: The synthesis of RNA in the pineal gland during N-acetyltransferase induction. Biochem. Pharmacol. In press (1977).